Hatred Within
by DeathYT
Summary: Johnny had to watch his brother killed in front of his eyes, He tries to find who killed him, Until he learns that his best friend did it, which made him left his city. Will his friends Shawn and Amy Bring him back? Sky, Deadlox, and a bunch of youtubers involved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic :D hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 1  
=====================================================================================**

"No…JASON!" Johnny screamed to the top of his lungs."Sorry, I just have to obey the orders given to me." Said the guy wearing a black hood wielding a sword. "You…YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Screamed Johnny while trying to deliver a punch to the unknown man. "I must go..i don't need to waste my time here."

With that, the man just vanished in thin air.

"Why…why must this happen…why him!?" Said a crying Johnny. "What happened here!?" Said an unknown voice. Johnny turned around to see his cousin, Amy, standing at the doorway completely shocked at what she saw. "Johnny…..ho-?" She stopped herself from continuing when she saw the angered look on Johnnys face

"I swear my brother, I will find the man who killed you, that's a promise…" Johnny then stopped crying and his face became serious. About 2 mins. Later, Shawn came and saw the scene.

"Don't even DARE ask what happened, Shawn." Shawn was surprised at his best friends words. He has never EVER rose his voice on Shawn, And second, He Didn't called him 'bro', which is what Johnny usually calls him.

"I will avenge you..dear brother."

**TIMESKIP : 6 years later**

The City of New Lights, the most populated city in all of minecraftia, Built only 4 years ago by the most skilled builders in minecraftia, And is also th-

CRASH!

Wait…what happened?

"GET BACK HERE!" Said our usual noisy fellow, Amy.

"Hahaha! Old woman!" Said a random kid who threw a rock at Amys forehead.

"ARGH! YOU KIDS WILL LEARN A LESSON SOMEDAY!" Shouted an angry Amy

It has also been 6 years since Johnnys brother died, and since then he was always training hard,pushing his limits. He has also been the citys Co-Founder, Alongside Shawn, the city founder and current leader.

"Hey Johnny boy!" Said Shawn who is excited for something. "What?" Asked Johnny. "Don't ya remember anything my friend?" Asked the excited fella. "All I remember is that I have to get back to my training." Said Johnny with an emotionless face.

'Whats wrong with him? Hes been like that since the day..well..his brother died…I don't think hes ready to face the truth just yet.' thought Shawn

"Well…ill get going, see ya later Bro!" Said the still happy Shawn.

"Whatever." Was Johnnys reply.

**Chapter End.**

**WHOA! Who did really kill Johnnys brother? What will he find out? What will he DO when he finds out? Stay tuned for updates!**

**Gonna be some slight romance in here but mostly action and adventure…have a good day Readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know my first chapter was a bit short..so I decided to make it longer this time…with MORE action. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2  
=====================================================================================**

After his almost whole day training, Johnny was on his way to return on his home when suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him to the closest alley. "What are you planning on doing?" Asked Johnny. "Well, im not an enemy, I just wanted you to know who is that man who KILLED your brother." Said the weird man. "Go on, Im listening." Johnny said. It was clear that he WAS interested.

"The town leader did." Said the man.

"Shawn? He did it? How can I be so sure that your not lying?" Said Johnny.

"Because," The man was preparing himself for a beating. "I was his right hand man" When johnny heard this, He stared at the man. "You may go. Make sure to never show your face to me again,Oh and leave the village while you still can, cause it will reduced to pieces this night."

The man was now can he, A single man, reduce a huge city to pieces?

**Village gate:**

"Im beginning to worry about him." Said Amy with concern in her voice. "Yeah, hes been like that since THAT incident." Said Shawn,completely worrying about his friend.

BOOM.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!?" Shouted a shocked Shawn

Just then two elite guards came rushing towards the two. "Sir! Sir Johnny has blew up one part of the village with atleast a huge amount of TNT." Reported the guard. In both of Shawn and Amys minds, They were only thinking of one thing: 'Why would he do this?'

**Back with Johnny:**

The tall towers were falling apart, houses were burning down, people getting stabbed and decapitated. " Know my hatred…Feel my hatred.." Said Johnny..Laughing maniacally. "Johnny! What in the whole world made you do this!?" Said Shawn who came rushing to stop Johnny. "Wanna know the reason huh? WANNA KNOW THE REASON!? ?" Said a Shouting Johnny. "YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

At those words, Shawn was frozen to his tracks, so is Amy. "Dude, Im…Im sorry…they forced me to do it or my family gets killed." Said Shawn in a sad tone only to be replied with a punch to the face which sent him flying through the building walls.

"I have no more time to waste here. I must go." And with that, Johnny left off to escape the city. Johnny still did not feel safe in the woods alone. He heard some rustling in the bushes. He was ready to attack when he saw zombies,skelletons,endermen and creepers surrounding him. He knew he cant survive them all, So he braced for what was about to happen.

"**STOP" **said a strong low voice.

All the mobs turned around to see who it was, and when they did they began making a line of two, parallel to each other facing each other, while this mysterious man began walking his way to Johnny.

"You, y-your…your!" Said Johnny while stuttering.

"**Yes, Its me, The Lord of Darkness, Herobrine" **Johnny was now surprised, Stood before him was Herobrine, THE Herobrine.

"Why a-are you h-here?" Said a nervous Johnny. **"Simple, I want to help you, to train you, so that you can kill your friend." **Said Herobrine with his strong voice. "Why would you want to help a puny human like me?" Asked Johnny. **"Because, You and I share the same amount of hatred human." **Said Herobrine. "Will you train me, Lord Herobrine?" Asked Johnny. **"Yes, I will train you..?"** "Johnny,Lord Herobrine,Johnny." Replied Johnny.

**BACK TO THE VILLAGE**

The village was completely destroyed, Rubble everywhere, Dead bodies covered in dust. Shawn pushed the rock above his head. When he saw the sight he was So shocked you can use him to be your electrical supply (Heh just jokin). He knew it was all his fault Johnny did this to the city. So he searched for Amy and told her that they must find their friend and convince him to go back.

**Chapter end**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**More Stuff coming soon!**


End file.
